


Repurposed

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Drugs, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old request from an anon on tumblr. Shredder kidnaps and brainwashes Donnie into being a needy slut for his cock.





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello doesn’t understand what’s going on – why they’ve got him trussed up like this and chained down against the surgical bed instead of in a lab coat, slaving over retro-mutagen or something like that. That would only make sense. It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Stockman looks ridiculous, buzzing around with a lab coat fluttering from his body, and Donnie would laugh if he wasn’t gagged –

Or if he wasn’t the one on the table.

“Are you ready?” Stockman attempts, interjected by chronic buzzing. He’s dumber than he looks because Donnie obviously can’t speak, so he just continues to struggle, even as Stockman plunges the needle into Donnie’s neck and pushes, and the world goes black and dizzy around him.

–

When he wakes up, he’s sore.

Sore everywhere. His arms, his legs, his head and his shoulders. His face stings, his – his ass. O-Oh god. There’s something up there, something inside his asshole, stretching him wide. Shit. What the fuck.

The gag is still there, the binds too, and the lack of freedom leaves Donnie to agonise over the strange taste in his mouth. Bitter and warm, like some of Mikey’s earliest recipes. But he can’t place it, can’t put the pieces together. Nothing makes sense yet. God, why is he so dizzy? What did they give him?

“Oh,” Stockman’s in front of him suddenly, head tilted, big bug eyes staring at him in what Donnie can only imagine is amusement, “you’re awake?”

He’s holding something in his hands – a helmet of some kind, with a visor that drops down to about eye level. Curiosity strikes, but there’s no need for it, because Stockman attaches the helmet to his head before he can make any kind of reaction towards it. It slips on snugly, clearly designed to fit him perfectly, and Stockman locks it in place.

“Bet you’ll – get a kick out of this.” Are his parting words, and Donnie vaguely hears him fly off as a low hum plays in his ears, just low enough frequency for him to hear.

The screen flickers to life, and Donnie can see himself, kneeling in the centre of a darkened room within a circle of unclad foot ninja.

His first assumption is that he was beaten. It would explain the pain he’s feeling, and it’s not unlike Shredder to be so sadistic. A couple of the ninja toss him around, too; gripping his head, pushing him forward.

The camera pans to the right, and then zips right in on his face, and Donnie almost vomits.

He’s – got a cock in his mouth, sucking it, licking it up and down as he pulls out, nuzzling it with his beak and - and he can hear himself moaning, eyes glassy and full and hooded. Like he’s enjoying it. Like he wants it.

He tries to shut his eyes, look away, block everything out, but he can’t. His lids are pulled open and held fast, gently, but agonising at the same time, because he’s being forced to watch himself do – these things. Like a movie.

“Mmm?” The object in his ass whirs to life as another ninja pulls up behind him on the screen, slipping his cock between his - his ass, dripping with cum and he groans when the other Donnie groans, like he can feel what’s happening on screen and it’s so - so fucking messed up that he passes out.

–

He’s stuck under the helmet for what seems like months, but Donnie thinks – hopes, it’s only been a few days. He’s lost count, and he can barely think, constantly watching himself – being used like that. Drugged, made to like it.

Then, he’s finally moved.

It’s sick, almost hilariously amusing, to see Shredder naked like that, and Donnie can’t help but chuckle as Shredder closes in on him.

“Donatello,” he drones, leaning down to - to touch him, stroke his skin and his shell and it makes him physically shudder when Shredder’s dick comes down to eye-level of him. Shredder’s eyes are burning, boring into him as he continues, “weak, scrawny,” Shredder’s face is inches from his, and he can smell his awful breath and the weird scent of his mangled skin. He takes the opportunity and spits at him, now that his gag is finally removed.

He expects Shredder to slap him or- or cut him or something, but he doesn’t. He just smiles, knowingly confident, and tweaks Donnie’s chin – pushing his head up as if inspecting him. “How pathetic.”

It stings, just a little, because it’s what Donnie thinks himself, but he has little time to dwell on the fact. From behind his back, Shredder fishes out a syringe and Donnie recognises as the same one Stockman pulled on him before.

“No.” His eyes widen, thinking back to what- what they made him do last time. Or- or maybe it’s happened again and he doesn’t know. He wouldn’t remember, doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to think about it. “N-Not again. No. No!”

Shredder doesn’t waste a moment, and Donnie whines as the liquid dissolves into his bloodstream, shaking and struggling against his chains as Shredder runs his throbbing cock along Donnie’s lips, laughing.

“Yes.” He can taste Shredder’s cock on his tongue before he goes blank, just before he falls under. “You’ll make a fine pet.”

–

The screen cackles, and Donnie looks up, confused as his Master’s cock slips from his hot, wet mouth. The Fly - -Stockman- - pages information through every so often. Donnie bemuses this as he eagerly goes back to Shredder’s cock, kissing and licking it all the way from the base, taking in the scent of his Master. It must have been five days since the last update, and before that…he doesn’t remember.

He doesn’t have to, anyway. That’s not what he’s supposed to do. It’s too dangerous, Shredder says to the others, for him to try, so he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to. Master takes good care of him. Master Shredder is always so good to him.

“…ready? Excellent.” Shredder’s voice floats above him, but it’s nothing of Donnie’s concern. He just has to focus on his Master and making him feel good, taking his cock, and Donnie’s content with just that. Shredder’s cock is delicious, smells so good, fills him up so well when he rides his Master. That’s all he really knows, and it’s all he really wants.

The screen fizzles dead, and Shredder reclines, pushing Donatello’s nose right into his musky cock, forcing him to take it in and lick and suckle like - like a good boy. “That’s it, my pet.” He whines as Shredder’s legs brush against his caged cock, a special design from The Fly to keep him needy and excited. Always ready for Shredder’s cock.

“Look at you now, Donatello.” Donnie looks up as he takes the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head on it as Shredder speaks, “So compliant. So needy. You’re almost ready.”

Something clicks just then inside Donnie, and he pulls himself off of Shredder’s cock, hunched over in pain, head throbbing, words echoing and banging and destroying his brain. S-Something not right. Wrong. This - Everything so wrong. So painful.

“L- eo.” he cries, moans, pleads, agony wracking his body. “M-Mikey! R-Raph! S-Splinter! No, no, no, no, no!”

Shredder injects him, and the pain quickly halts, ebbs and flows, and Donnie feels those intrusive thoughts melt away again as he quickly props himself back onto Shredder’s cock, taking it whole in his mouth as he sucks, watching his Master’s face for any signs of pleasure or pain. Something to tell him he’s a good boy or a naughty turtle.

Shredder doesn’t even look fazed, which is fine by Donnie, because it means he gets more time sucking Master’s dick, and he groans around the thick cock in his mouth as Shredder pets his head, rubbing his skin in soothing motions.

“Soon, I shall make you mine. Permanently.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still old.
> 
> More brainwashed/pet Don.

“ _D-Donnie!_ ”

The turtle before him is struggling - biting and clawing and screaming and it’s all so loud. It confuses Donatello, makes him frown as he lays there, watching this all unfold whilst his Master hovers behind him, removing his bindings one by one as they prepare for their morning fuck. Why was the creature making such a racket? Did he need help? Did he want to join in? Why was he wearing such a gaudy-looking orange mask?

No. He shakes his head, internally scolding himself. Master says he’s not allowed to think about things like that. It makes his head hurt and that’s not what Donatello wants or needs in his life. Donatello needs his Master to make him feel good, make his life complete.  

O-Oh! Master’s cock’s already slipping inside of him and - and it feels so good! Fills his hole up so nice and tightly and Donatello moans at it, writhing against the cold table beneath him as Shredder starts moving, stopping just as he hilts. N-Noo! He wants more! God he wants more!

“Patience, Donatello.” T-That’s Master! B-But Donatello frowns, because he wants it now! Doesn’t want to wait! Master never makes him wait when he’s been good! Why was Master doing this? Was he being bad?

Master speaks again, but it’s not to him this time so he doesn’t listen, just grinds his hips against Master’s crotch as he watches. It’s to the other turtle. Donatello can see it on their face, the fear and anger and confusion as whatever Master Shredder says sinks in, and then they’re screaming and shouting and fighting again and it’s so loud! Why were they so loud?

“Donnie!” He piques at that, but it’s not his name. His name is Donatello. Why did they call him Donnie?  "D-Donnie! Snap outta it! I-It’s me!  _Mikey_!“ Mikey? Who was that? Did Donatello know him? “Mikey! Bro, it’s Mikey! Remember? C-Come back to us…”

Remember what? Donatello doesn’t remember anything about this one, nor does he know why they’re trying to speak to him. All it’s doing is making his head hurt really bad and that’s not good. No no no, that would make Master angry and he doesn’t want that! He wants to be good! Why won’t the turtle stop talking?!  "N-No! B-Be quiet! M-Master…!“

But it’s like Master can sense it before he speaks. His discomfort. Donatello gasps as he feels his hearing go muffled, and he knows that Master brought his special headphones! It fits so snugly around his head, makes him feel safe again! And he can’t hear that annoying turtle! There’s only a low buzzing now, and Master’s voice sometimes. It’s so much better.  
  
 _ **Slut.**_  
  
M-Master’s started! O-Oh it feels good! Master’s cock is so big inside of him - fills him out entirely as he fucks him, pushing in and out and in and out, faster and faster! Makes Donatello curl his toes and just - cry out! It feels so wonderful! He can’t help but speak his thoughts!

_**Whore.** _

Y-Yeah! That’s right. Donatello belongs to Master and Master will always make him feel good! Master will always look after him - always fill him up when he needs it! G-God he needs it so badly! His own cock is so sore behind his cage but - but he likes it! It always makes him feel good and he’s always ready for Master! Donatello doesn’t know what he’d do without it!

_**Cocksucker.** _

M-Mhm… G-God he loves sucking Master’s cock. Even more than getting fucked. Master’s cock is so big and warm and it smells so good! It’s all Donatello dreams about - all he thinks about even when he’s getting fucked by the other ones - the fish and the dog and the cat. Master’s cock is just the best! Donatello wishes it could be inside him all the time.

_**Forever. Forever mine.** _

Forever! Y-Yes! Donatello wants to stay with his Master forever! Why wouldn’t he? This was his life! This was always his life! Donatello would always serve his Master!

“M-Master!” Donatello can feel it coming - the way his Master stiffens now that they’ve come so far. Master’s cock starts throbbing and he starts going harder, fucking Donatello at a wonderfully brutal pace and Donatello just loves it! Loves it! Can’t wait until Master cums inside of him! “F-Fuck me more! Harder!”

A-Ah! M-Master’s cumming! So warm…fills his hole up completely until it’s all leaking down his thighs! No! No he doesn’t want that! It’s all getting away!

But it’s okay, because Master plugs him up like always - a thick, purple dildo wedged right up his hole, almost as big as Master’s so it feels really good! And he gets to keep Master’s present inside him until bed!

But it’s weird, because that other turtle’s being hauled away now but they’re still watching him. But they don’t look happy! Why don’t they look happy? Why are they crying? Donatello loves it whenever Master uses him like this! And so does everyone else! Donatello makes everyone happy! Did they not like Donatello?

And they’re still shouting at him! Donatello can see their mouth move but he can’t hear them, so it’s okay.  It’s fine! He can focus on cleaning up his Master’s cock now, because Master’s stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the orange-mask, which means Master’s more important! Of course he is! Maybe he should be polite though? He smiles and waves goodbye to the turtle before pressing his nose against his Master’s wet cock, wondering if he’ll get to see them again so he can make them happy, too.

 


End file.
